Beyblade: Seeking The Legends - Chapter 13
Chapter 13: The Final Explosion "What are you doing out there, Kerbex!?" Shouted Blade. "Crush him already!" Zeuus sent a series of barrages but none of them worked. Apus rammed into Zeuus and sent him flying! Zeuus landed in Birdy, Typhlosion and Fusion's battle! "Get out of our battle Kerbex!" Vaporizer tossed Zeuus away. "What are you doing Typh!?" Zeuus charged back into Vaporizer. "Guys! Stop this!" Gingka growled. Uni charged inbeween Zeuus and Vaporizer pushing them apart. "Heh, you're going against each other. this should be fun to watch." Smiled Recon. "C'mon you little tiki guy! Battle me!" Fusion called to Birdy. Birdy thought Fusion called him 'Titi'. "Typh, I'm changing my nickname to Titi!" Birdy called to Typhlosion. "Go Clown!" "This battle is too slow. I want you gone now... ...Helios!" Fusion called. Recon and Apus stood a few hundred yards away. Titi and the gang wonderd what Recon and Apus were doing. "Blaze Burst!" Helios made the whole camp set alite. "Feet! Burning! Feet! Burning!" FastBlade hopped from foot to foot. "Onto the rock!" Shouted Blade as they ran to the boulder nearby. "Uni, clear up this mess. Tornado Spin!" Gingka called. Uni didn't budge. "Gingka! Clown cannot move!" Titi paniced. "Zeuus is lose. He might sleep out or explode any second." Said Kerbex. "Vaporizer, Tunder Wing. Now!" Screamed Typhlosion at the top of his voice, unaware that the beys cannot move. "You cannot move, Typhlo..." Blade looked at Typhlosion annoyed. "And my feet are red." FastBlade rubbed his feet. Kerbex pushed FastBlade so hard that he almost faceplanted the fire! From a ledge on a mountain close by was a guy. He had a perfect veiw of the battle like as if he was one of the Guardians battling there and had been watching it from the very beginning. "What are you going to do now, Light Guardians...?" He could feel the heat of th fire like he was standing in it. This person knew exsactly what was coming next... The gang watched and stared as Helios' beast rose from the flames and took out his Flare Sword. Gingka, Titi, Typh and Kerbex couldn't do nothing. Recon smirked. Helios charged up his energy and created flame thrusters that bolted to Uni, Vaporizer, Clown and Zeuus. There was an explosion. Then a crash. Then the smoke cleared. The fire was out and the camp was burnt and four beys lay in ruins. Fusion called back Helios and Recon called back Apus (who did nothing in the final explosion). "Recon, grab Destruction and lets get outa here. Our work is done..." Fusion turned and walked away. Recon threw Destruction over his shoulder in a firemans lift and followed Fusion. "Who put you in charge...?" Typhlo, Titi, Gingka and Kerbex ran up to their beys and cried. How could that Dark Guardian crush the beys of four Light Guardians? It's just wrong! The figure on the ledge watched. "Impressive..." He turned and walked away. Fastblade walked along the burnt ground to the heart broken bladers and their beys. "Ow, ow, ow. Fire. Melted. My shoes. Off. Ow." Blade just ran strait to them with ease. "What are we gunna do with these beys now?" He looked up and saw the guy walk off the cliff. "And just who is that guy...?" Category:Fanon Story Chapters